


What a Warner-ful World

by CheshireFlirtyCat



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Also my oc is Trans, Hey there’s talk of abuse, M/M, Slow Burn, along with mental health issues in this fic, along with this being the first fanfic having one of my ocs/persona as a main character, but just letting you guys know, hell yeah, ill warn you all before the chapter starts, ive only done xreaders and stories with pre-existing characters, might take long ass updates, more characters to be added later on - Freeform, so it might be cringe, so please be gentle with me, so the Warners might be ooc, the two dance around each other like absolute fools, this is like the first time writing an Animaniacs fanfic, trans rights baby, yakko has a biwakening because of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireFlirtyCat/pseuds/CheshireFlirtyCat
Summary: 4 Toons come to life after the Warners were locked in the water tower. They made shows for children and teens. The oldest being everyone’s favorite for her voice was that of an angel’s touch. But one day, the oldest quit. And when the oldest came back, they were no longer female. Instead, he was male. Then the the 4 locked themselves in their studio apartment, never to be seen again. But when the Warners escape, and a baby toon with scissors comes running out, is when the two oldest will meet. A Warner meets a Looney
Relationships: Yakko Warner/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Meet the Looneys

**_ September 23rd, 1942  _ **

_Four figures stepped onto stage. Bait Looney, the youngest of the four. He was soft orange dog like, and wore cute toddler clothes with a cap. A 2 year old who could melt your heart... or your favorite watch on the stovetop if you weren’t looking. Next was a pale blue dog like girl on stage, wearing a floral dress and blowing kissing into the audience. He hair was curled to her shoulders, as she wore a big bow on the back of her head. This was Bluey Looney. The 10 year was a sweetheart, if she wasn’t always so bossy and sassy to those around her. She could become a good lawyer if she wanted to. Then there was the 11 year old dark teal dog-like girl. Her name is Toony Looney, or Tune as she liked to be preferred. She wore an oversized hoodie and blue pants, making her the only one not dressed up fancy for tonight. She was sassy yet the chillest one of them all.  
_

_Then there was the oldest. A 14 year old girl who broke society’s standards for women. She was wearing a suit, her shoulder length curly hair pulled back into a ponytail as she stood at the podium. Doni Looney, the most respected and loved out of the Looney children. It was her artistic personality and wacky shenanigans that brought a smile to people’s faces. Though, thinking about her acting life and she had become made her frown a tad bit. She wasn’t happy, not with her acting life (being replacements for some other children by a different creator) and her personal life. Pulling out her speech cards, she clears her throat as the audience looks to her with wonder._

_Good. She can tell them the news now._

_“ Hello Ladies and Gents, perhaps Toons and Non-Toons. I am extremely happy with how well our show is doing. Heck! My ex-boyfriend Bugs Bunny is shocked on how popular our show is. And I must thank you all here today. Because we would not be here if it wasn’t for all you tuning in into your TVs and watching with glee. “_

_Her hands (perhaps paws) started to get shaky, sweat soaking into her gloves. They clapped and smiled, but she was about to tell them the worst news in Animation history. She wasn’t happy. She just wanted to leave and cry in her studio apartment. To look in the mirror and scream as she knew... she wasn’t even in her true body. Her real body. Only in a persona of her creator’s. And it made her so unhappy._

_“ But... I am to announce some bad news. I, Doni Looney, am quitting the Looney Tunes Show. My siblings shall bring you happiness still but I have my reasons for leaving. “_

_Gasps and shock faces could be seen within the crowd. A huge weight is lifted off her chest. She puts the cards down and walks off stage, her siblings following in suite.  
_

_Finally, she could leave the production she called hell and finally try to become herself. Or how she likes to call herself... himself. Tune Looney was the first to speak up.  
_

_“ We won’t work on that show unless you’re on it. We’re quitting too. “  
_

_She... He didn’t mind. In fact, it made him happy to know that his siblings love him. So, with their toon abilities, they get back home in a blink of an eye..._

_**September 13th, 1993 (Almost 51 years later)**_

Don Looney, previously known as Doni Looney, sat in the kitchen eating cereal as his siblings watched Tv. It was quite amazing how far the Tv and cartoons came after almost 51 years of being retired from such industry. 

He looked different then how he did 50 years ago. With short bangs, wild fur sticking at the sides. Scars on his chest as he wore baggy sweat pants and wore no shoes. If you told  someone if Don Looney was at some point the popular angel Doni Looney, they would never believe you. And he wanted it that way. He hated being a girl, he hated being an “ angel “ and he hated being on Tv. He wasn’t himself and that’s what he hated back then. Now that he had all the necessary surgery and testosterone intake he needed, he was happy.

All thoughts popped when everyone when a loud slam could be heard throughout the studio. All the younger ones look at Don who currently had a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. 

“ I would have no clue what that is. “ 

Bluey huffed as she hits the Tv, the slam causing the Tv to turn off. 

“ Come on! Ugh, whoever did that is going to pay for our Tv! I was watching a movie! “ 

Tune was laying next to the window, staring out of it. 

“ We’re out of luck because that was the Warners escaping for the first time in 60 years. And we know how they act. “

Don was overhearing the conversation as he washes his breakfast dish. The Warner siblings? He hadn’t that name since he was created. The toon knew that he and his siblings were based off the Warners. A more docile version if you may. When they were young, they’ve been told that perhaps the Looneys shouldn’t meet the Warners. Just for safety reasons. 

“ Hey... is there any reason for Bait to have a pair of scissors. “

Don physically tensed up and turned around as quickly as he could. His eyes bulged out of his head at the sight of Bluey trying to snatch the said tool out of hands of youngest Looney. Who was babbling happily and loudly.

“ Uh, Don, what do we do? “

Tune was now sat up, swiping at the baby who managed to dodge every single swipe perfectly. 

“ I’ll get the baby! You two fix the Tv while it’s turned off! “

Don jumps to where the baby was at, but now wasn’t. Bait had manage to open the front door and run out of it. Poor Don ran after the baby, hastily putting a large shirt on and shutting the door behind him. The oldest huffed and puffed as the toddler manage to be faster and more in shape than him. Every now and then, the poor older teen had to stop and catch his breath. He hadn’t run this much in years.

“ Jeez, how much out of shape can a toon get then being over dramatically out of it? “ 

Don spoke to the readers before going back to chasing the youngest Looney. At this point, Don faced plant into the dirt as his brother giggles and pats his head. Looking up, his eyes shrink as there stood before him and Bait were the Warner 3. Dot, the youngest of the three and was known as the cute one. She had a little flower tied around her ears and a cute tutu. Then there was Wakko, who was the middle Warner. Wearing an oversized turtleneck (that Don would also wear for entirely different reasons) and baseball hat. His tongue stuck out and waved at the toddler. 

Then, there was Yakko. He was the oldest like Don, wearing slacks and belt. He seemed very tall although Don was on the ground. A small hint of a blush started to creep in as Yakko picks up Bait. Shock became older brother protectiveness as he gets up, realizing that he might of accidentally opened up one of his stitches. There was a lot of pain, good thing Don knew how to hide it. He saw that Yakko took out the scissors and hand the baby to Don. 

“ Hi, nice to meet you. This is your baby, correct? Very cute. Anyways, we got mayhem to cause, bye bye. “

And with that, the Warners bounced off as a surprised Don kept staring at where they were at. He met the Warners, and they were crazier then what he expected. 

And he wish he was that crazy. Being docile was dumb. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha please don’t hate if the Warners are super Ooc, I tried very hard. They’re very hard to characterize.


	2. The Looneys day out (the first time in 51 years)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don comes home acting all lovesick until he was knocked out of it. Cue in Don singing, and then the Looneys go out for lunch. But perhaps going out to lunch when the Warners are around isn’t such a grand idea.

_**Still September 13th, 1993** _

Shutting the door behind him, Tune and Bluey rushed up to the two in a jiffy. Setting Bait down, a big old smile crept its way up on his face. Hearts started to come out of his ears as he turned red as a tomato. He slid down the front door and sighed lovingly. The two middle siblings looked at each other before looking at their big brother.

“ Uh oh. “ 

That was never a good sign, it meant he was crushing hard. Usually the type of people he crushed on would eventually break his heart if they even said yes to dating him. When he crushed hard on Bugs Bunny, and started dating him, it was awful. He would come home with bruises on his cheek. Eventually he had enough and broke up with bunny. So, him crushing on someone this hard after so many years was not good.

“ What happened? “

Furrowing her brows, the pale blue dog-like toon put her hands on her waist and glared at her brother. Don, put a hand on his cheek and sighed lovingly.

“ I think I like Yakko Warner. “

Oh dear god, it was worse then they thought.

“ But... does he even like guys? “

Tune asks which makes Don snap out of it and sigh sadly.

“ You have a point. “ 

Don stands up and makes his way over to the baby, grabbing him and smiling at the other two. 

“ I’m going to give Bait a bath, think of what you want for lunch you two. “ 

The middle toons watched as the older sibling took the toddler to the bathroom. Both sighing, he was going to practice singing isn’t he? Meanwhile with Don, he turns the bathwater on as he waits. He puts a hand on his cheek, maybe he shouldn’t have crushes until he learns how to make everyone in the studio accept him. They still called him by his deadname, it was awful. It made him feel awful. He stops the bath water and sets Bait down as he starts humming before opening his mouth.

“ _We’re talking away, I don’t know what to sayI’ll say it anyways~_ “ 

Taking off his gloves, he grabs the soap and squirts some into his hands before starting to scrub into Bait’s fur. He whines and pouts. 

“ _Today’s another day to find you shying away. I’ll be coming for your love, okay?~_ “

It was true when his fans back in day said he had a voice of an Angel. And the way that sound bounced off the walls of the bathroom made it better. It made Bait less grumpy for sure. 

“ _Take on me (take on me) Take me on (take me on)~_ “

He closes his eyes as he grabs a cup that he grabbed before coming into the bathroom and pours it over Bait. Making sure that the shampoo washes out. 

“ _I’ll be gone in a day or twwwwooooooooo~_ “

“ Hey Don. “

Don shrieks and throws the cup at Bluey, who gets hit by the hurtling cup. A big old smack could be heard, and as the cup fell off her face there was a big old red mark in the middle of her face. Don proceed to apologize profusely as he starts to cry. Rubbing her face, she smiles as one of her teeth were missing. But that was normal, she was always losing a tooth here and there. It was also normal for Don to throw shit after being scared of something surprising while singing. It was because a creepy fan did this Don once and it kinda traumatized him.

“ It’s okay, I should’ve knocked anyways. Also, Dr. Scratchansniff slipped a note under our door saying that our appointment will be held later in the day after the Warners are caught. “

Don nods as he takes the conditioner and rubs it in his palms and scrubs Bait. 

“ Okay. What time does it say? “ 

“ It says around 3. I don’t know what time it is right now “

The older Looney waves Bluey off and checks his watch that was definitely not there before.

“ 12:30pm. Okay, we still have plenty of time to make lunch and do chores. Perhaps fix the tv and if not, I might have to go out which is something I don’t want to do. “

He cups his hands and washes the toddler off again before picking him up. Grabbing a towel, he sets the baby down and dries him. Putting the diaper on and then the clothes on, he smiles. Walking out into the living room, he stands there tall and proud.

“ Alright, what’s today’s meal? “

“ FAST FOOD! “

Tune and Bluey yell, throwing their arms up in the air. Don sighs, he really doesn’t want to go out again but it seems there is no arguing with those two. So asking the two Looneys to watch the youngest, he opens the chest of clothes. Pulling out a sweater, he smiled and puts it on. Now, he could go out into public without showing off his scars. THE PAIN, THATS RIGHT! Sticking his arm up his sweater, he feels the two stitches. He sighs in relief when they still feel pretty solid. It just seems he might of hurt his chest earlier when chasing Bait. Pulling it back down, he turns on his heels to notice the three of them standing by the door excitedly.

“ You really want to go outside, huh? “ 

“ Well, it HAS been... I dunno... A LONG TIME since we’ve been outside as the Looneys. “

The sister sassed him as he rolls his eyes. Opening the door, Tune (who held Bait in his arms) rushed out along with Bluey. This was nerve-wracking. They walked out and into the Warner Brother’s parking lot to their Food Court. Don was tempted to put his hood up when he felt the judge mental stares of everyone in the Food Court. Toony noticed this and sent glares for everyone. The younger Looneys sat at a table while Don went to order for them. Now, if Don wasn’t paying attention to everyone in this place, he wouldn’t noticed that Yakko Warner was pretending to be a food court chef.

“ Ummmm. “

“ Well, it’s nice to see you again! You change your top, I see. “ 

The Warner made emphasis on such, acting as he was a professional scientist for observing something.

“ I did. I want to look nice in public. Or at least nice as my wardrobe can get me. “

Don knows that his clothes looked baggy and dirty but they made him comfortable. Yakko nodded.

“ You gotta have a good wardrobe if you’re going to chase after toddlers with scissors. “

The older Looney tensed up, turning red as a watermelon before yelling a hey. The older Warner laughed and put a hand on his shoulder. Now, if Don was younger, he would’ve hated the contact. Hell, he would still have hated it. But strangely, it felt very nice for him to lay his hand there.

“ Next time, you should let him play with knives, it would be a nightmare on Elm street. “

He pointed to a sign behind him that said Elm street. Don took a few minutes to processes this before it clicked. It started out as a small snort before it went into full blown laughing. Yakko stared at the toon in front of him, the way he laughed...

Yakko swore something was awakening in him, like something among the lines of a biwakening. A red tint tainted Yakko’s cheeks as he pulled his hand away. After Don wiped away a tear, he looks at Yakko with a big goofy smile on his face. 

“ You’re damn funny. I don’t understand why they locked you guys up. “

Yakko chuckles as he scratches the back of his head.

“ We’re chaotic, duh! “

“ But... you’re like chaotic in a good way. I wish I was made like that, but they made me docile in that matter. “

A tug could be felt, and Don looks down to a certain hangry pale blue Looney.

“ I’m. Hungry. “

“ Right. Can you make two burritos, 1 with lots of sour cream and the other just bean and cheese. With a side of fries and baby food. Can you make that, Oh mighty Yakko? “

In a blur, there was the exact food that was ordered in Don’s hands. Yakko then pointed finger guns at Don, while making a click with his tongue. The Looney holds back from laughing, having just a big old smile on his face while Yakko stared at Don. It was weird for the Warner, he never really found boys too attractive. And he liked flirting with girls for fun, but the toon in front of him made him feel different. 

“ You’re quite the charmer, Warner. It’s nice meeting you, we should meet up again sometime. “

Handing a burrito to Bluey, who took it hastily, he waves off the wacky toon. Don gives the respected foods to the other two as he ate his fries. If Yakko could, he would love to stare at toon all day. Before he realized something. He never asked for the toon’s name. But when he looked at the table, it was empty. Oh well, he’ll just ask next time after they meet again. He was definitely going to get slack from Wakko and Dot, who are probably watching from somewhere.

Shutting the front door, Don smiled softly as he recalled the day. He bumped into the Warners not once but twice, and Yakko was quite nice. Realization hit him like a freight train as his face sours. 

“ I FORGOT TO TELL YAKKO MY NAME!! “

Bluey and Toony stare at their brother in confusion. That was until they started to laugh hysterically because it was so out of context. Don’s face turns red and looks away in embarrassment.

“ I told him we should meet up sometime again, and be friends but how the hell am I supposed to do that if he doesn’t know my god damn name! “ 

“ That’s a you problem, not an our problem. “

Toony says dryly as he continues to eat her burrito. Bluey finished hers on the way home and was currently feeding Bait his food. Remembering that they had an appointment with Dr. Scratchansniff, he checks the time to see it was 2:30. Were they really out for two hours? It didn’t matter now, he had to make sure everything was good. It was going to be one boring appointment again about taking care of the surgical wounds and his mental illnesses as his siblings hang out with Hello Nurse.


	3. Dancing with a Warner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a month since Don Looney seen Yakko Warner. Dr. Scratchansniff had told them to stay inside after seeing them interacting with the Warners. All was calm at the dead of night, with Don having a sleepless night once again. That was until a knock came upon the door. It was Yakko, and he asks if they may have a dance and get to know each other.

_**October 13th, 1993** _

The water boiled aggressively as the TV played some cartoon in the background. Don dumped some noodles in the pot as looks out into the living room. They were all intensely looking at the Tv. Don smiles and goes back at staring at the stovetop. Wearing an oversized Warner Brothers shirt, the oldest sighs and looks at the ceiling. Grounded. They were grounded because they interacted with the Warners? Now, why would that be a problem in the first place? 

They were the counterparts of the Warners. A version that isn’t so zany, if you may. They were less chaotic, and had manners that any parent would want in a child. Well, on screen they had that but behind scenes, they were a tad bit rude. So, to keep the Looneys like this, they made one rule they had to listen to:

_Do not even acknowledge the Warners’ existence._

Thus is why they were grounded. They were grounded for two months and it sucked. Don didn’t get it honestly now. They were very impressionable back then but not in this day and age. Checking the noodles, they were soft so he drains them. It was extremely boring, and he wished that there was more stuff to do. He calls everybody into the kitchen and sets out he bowls on the ground (Don always cleaned the floors before making any food). They didn’t have a kitchen table so they usually sat on the ground. Bait made soft babbles as Don fed him, but other than that it was quiet. That was until Bluey spoke up. 

“ While you were talking to Yakko, and before I came over to complain about my food that day, Dot and Wakko talked to us. They are really zany and wacky, but I kinda miss hanging out with them... even if it wasn’t for long. “

The 3 siblings sighed sadly, as the baby babbled more. 

“ Heh, I find it funny that for the longest time we were told how weird the Warners are but like... they’re cool. “ 

Tune commented, barely touching her noodles as the everyone kinda just sat there. 

“ I have to admit, Yakko pretty funny. Maybe we’re the weird ones for lacking a personality. Think about it, we’re just projections of how people want us to be our whole lives. They wanted a sassy little sister who still cared about people- “

Bluey looks at her hands, making no sound as the house was silent.

“ they wanted a quiet cool kid persona from you- “

Tune ate in silence, not speaking a word.

“ And wanted a toddler, and then the caring older sibling who panics a lot over small things. It sucks. “ 

After that, no more conversations perked up. After they were done, they gave their bowls to Don who washes them. It was time to go to bed, and so they took out the blankets that they kept in the chest along with clothes. They didn’t have much stuff (as they lived in a studio apartment) because they weren’t as beloved as the Warners. They could tell when they were first made, they didn’t get the same attention as the Warners did. It all made sense to Don tho, they were replacements and nothing more.

Tucking in the children, Don bids them a goodnight as goes into the kitchen. Why did he sleep in the kitchen? It was because most nights he didn’t sleep, thus he wanted easy access to water and such. He stared at the ceiling, his eyes wide awake as he tried to count sheep. Nothing. He sighed quietly and sat up, checking the time. 9:30pm. Time sure moved by fast when he tried to sleep. First he tried drinking a glass of warm milk at 9:40 to see if that worked. No outcomes.

Then he decided to watch tv quietly but he only wasted an hour. At 10:50, he went back and tried to force himself to sleep. And it worked for a bit but he ended up waking at 11:15pm. With a defeated groan, he goes to the chest and quietly opens it. Underneath his pile of clothes was a flashlight with a sketchbook and pencil. Taking it out, and slowly shuts the chest and goes back to the kitchen. Opening it up to a blank page, he starts to draw. Sketching, it was one thing he was good at the he wasn’t originally created with. He doubted that his creator want a toon who could sketch but here he was. 

He smiled a little, spacing out as he lets his hand do the thing. He liked to think while drawing, it helped his mind be at ease. Coming back down to Earth, he finds that he might’ve drawn something unexpected. It was a head shot of Yakko Warner, giving a smile and a happy look.   
  
Blushing slightly, he groans. He was developing a crush, and that usually went badly. All his crushes were on jerk toons he worked with behind the scenes. Everyone knows Bugs Bunny, right? He seems like a funny guy on screen whose lovable. But behind the scenes, he was just a spoiled snob who cared only about himself. Knowing this, Don knew this was just trouble. Checking the time again, it was now 12am. Time sure went by fast, too fast in his opinion.  


Just as he was about to put his sketchbook away, there came a soft rapping. A rapping at his chamber door. And when he opened it, there was just a raven, nevermore. So he shuts his door again after making an mandatory Edgar Allen Poe reference. But as he steps away, there was another knock. Raising his brow, he finds himself at the door again. Clutching the door knob, he goes through all the possibilities of who it could be. Finding none, he takes a risk and opens it. To Don’s surprise, it was none other than Yakko Warner. 

“ What are you doing here at the middle of the night!? Scratch that, how did you know this is where I live? “

“ Do you really want to know how I found out this is where you live. “ 

Yakko responded with a whisper of his own, wiggling his eyebrows as Don facepalmed. What an absolute nut. 

“ You know you’re not supposed to be here. I’m not supposed to be talking to you at all. “

Don murmured as he rubbed his templates. Somehow, the Warner was making him tired even though they barely spoke to each other.

“ Yeah, but what’s the fun in following the rules? Besides, I never did get your name. “ 

The Looney looks up, making eye contact with him. Was this... all for a name? If so, that’s some dedication that he wished he had. 

“ It’s Don... now you should leave before Ralph finds you. “ 

“ Dont worry about him, toots. My sibs got him, so I can to get to know you!“ 

Lightly blushing at the pet name, Don was suddenly grabbed by the arms and pulled towards Yakko. The Warner was nice enough to even shut the door before heading off somewhere. The poor Looney was still in his pjs as they rushed by buildings and such. His face just had confusion written all over it. 

“ Where are we going!? “ 

“ Somewhere, you’ll see. “ 

Cocky motherfucker. Although Don wish he could say it to his face, toon logic would just make him say weird ass sounds. He stops, making the brown toon skid to a halt. It was a park not too far from the studio, the one he use to sit and read when he were still famous. The 40’s were quite something to say the least. Don look to Yakko and noticed that he was wearing a suit. Where did he get it? The Looney will never know. 

“ Wanna dance? “

He holds out a hand towards Don, who eyed it cautiously.

“ I don’t know, are you going to dance all zany like? “

“ If I danced all zany like, how would I be able to hear you talk? “

Damn, he got the Looney good on that. Smiling, he takes his hands as they start to dance. 

“ So, what made you want to learn about me anyways? I’m not very interesting like you. “

“ What do you mean, I saw you chase a toddler with a pair a scissors... and the toddler outran you! That’s pretty interesting to me. “

Don rolled his eyes, it was more embarrassing than interesting but arguing with a Warner was no use. Dancing took him back to those times, the times he and Bugs use to dance like this. The bunny was awful at dancing and grew jealous at Don’s talent. However, Yakko was actually pretty good at dancing, probably even better than ex-star himself.

“ Well, those occurrences don’t happen often. I’m quite boring compared to you. But if you insist on knowing about me, I’ll tell you some facts. “

He spoke modestly, gentleman like. It was the opposite of Yakko’s way of speaking. But it still held a playful tone, the one that was hard to pick up if you weren’t paying attention. 

“ I like to sing, I was made to sing. I even write songs here and there, but not too much. A lot of people called me ‘ The Angel of Warner studios ‘ but I doubt that honestly. “

Yakko continued to listen, it was almost eerie to see him this calm. It was quite out of character for him. Yet, it allowed Don to speak his mind. It made him feel heard, unlike Dr. Scratchansniff’s appointments.

“ But, I would say that I like drawing more. I can express myself a lot more with a pencil than my voice. Besides, I don’t even sing that much anymore. “ 

“ So it was a sketchbook you were holding when you first opened the door! “

Don had to hold back a snicker at the childish excitement. He hummed, realization hitting him as if he ate a lemon. That’s why they didn’t like the Warners and liked the Looneys. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot were kids and act like chaotic kids. While him and his siblings were kids yet acted sophisticated and unchildlike. It’s probably one of the reasons why he quit. He was just a kid yet they expected so much from him. A toon kid, but a kid nonetheless.

“ When I can’t sleep, I draw. It helps sometimes and others it doesn’t. Though I’m still very curious why you picked the middle of the night for a hang out. “ 

Yakko shrugged his shoulders.

“ Overheard you were grounded for a month and half a month ago. So I thought I would just wait but... why wait when I can get to know you now? “ 

He made one of his cheeky smiles, a smile that made Don yet again roll his eyes. What an absolute dork.

“ Well that’s all I feel like sharing, as I do have more topics to share but they can be uncomfortable to talk about for me. “

He swore that he saw Yakko frown just a bit but shook it off as an illusion. As to finish their dance, Yakko dipped Don down. It felt like a fairytail, a dream. There was no way that Don was dancing with Yakko Warner. That they were talking as if they’ve known each other forever. 

“ You know, you can visit me at night if you like? I don’t really sleep and my sibs are heavy sleepers. A tornado could come and they would be sleeping soundly. “

“ Noted: Be as loud as I can when coming to visit. “

The two laughed before Yakko escorted Don home. What a night.


	4. Forget the Feelings, He’s just a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakko has been spending a lot of time with Don now, making Wakko and Dot (but mostly Dot) a little jealous because of this. Yakko and Don speak a bit about each other’s personal lives. With Don, he wishes that he would stop just falling so hard for people and just... be a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Talk of abuse and depictions of mental breakdown along with hints of self harm. 
> 
> If any of this triggers you, I would skip the end then. Please skip this if it really triggers you, I love y’all and want you to take care of you mental health.

_**November 7th 1993** _

A cool breeze of November air brushes lightly against Don’s fur. Today, the kids wanted to play outside in the park. It was a bit chilly but nothing a jacket or hoodie couldn’t help with. He held a sleeping Bait in his arms as he sat on the bench, watching as the two middle Looneys play around. It was a quiet day, barely any people visited the park. Dr. Scratchansniff had let them out of grounding, thus why the excitement. Don had to admit that he was excited, mostly meaning that Yakko didn’t have to sneak him out of his house at night. 

Someone sat down on the bench next to him. Having an idea of who it was, Don lifted his hand flicked the nose of said person.

“ Hey! What’s that for! “

“ Dunno, I felt like doing it. “

Yakko Warner then was behind him, styling the little hair he had horribly as revenge. The two laughed a bit for a while. Yakko being his usually zany self as Don seemed immune to his antics. The other two Warners were with the two Looneys, watching the scene happen.

“ Sometimes I feel like he doesn’t even care about us anymore. “

Dot complained, as she and Bluey passed a ball to each other.

“ It is a little weird for Yakko. “

Wakko admitted, as Tune continued to draw next to him.

“ I just think it’s because our brother is the same age of him. He still loves you guys... probably. “

Tune states as the younger Warners look at each other in concern. Bluey, who didn’t want to any conflict, piped up.

“ Maybe you guys should get him something nice. Show how much you appreciate him and then you’ll realize he still loves you guys even if he has a new friend. “

The pale blue Looney smiled nervously. Wakko give he usually dorky smile and shrugs his shoulders.

“ Mayhaps. Let’s give it a try. “

Dot still didn’t really feel good about this, but she’ll play along. After all, maybe Bluey was right... but what if it didn’t work? Would that mean they would lose their brother to the older Looney? He seemed nice and all but she wasn’t sure. All she knew is that she didn’t like it and had a bubble of jealousy in her.

Yakko finally just sat down next to Don, watching his younger siblings along with him.

“ So, do I get to know more about you yet? “

Don taps a finger on his chin before smirking.

“ Maybe... maybe not. “

“ Come on, just one thing? “

The Warner batted his eyes, making a puppy dog look. Oh no, the puppy dog eyes. It was the Looney’s only weakness as he would give in really easily. Yakko kept up the act, now throwing a whimper into the mix. With a loud sigh, he pushes the older Warner away from him while chuckling.

“ You’re such a baby. Fine, fine... I’ll tell you one thing. I used to date Bugs Bunny. “

Looking over, if he had a drink in his mouth he would have spat it out. Yakko was doing his manicure looking like the popular girl in high school.

“ Well, go on. Spill the tea sis. “

Don covered his mouth, trying to calm down. He didn’t need to burst out laughing but he was damn close to. Taking deep breaths, and pulls his hand away and starts speaking.

“ It wasn’t the most healthiest relationship, it made me realize a few things about myself. We were doing a few parts together and... I kinda fell heads over heels for him. Who wouldn’t honestly? “

“ Me. “

“ Shut up! You’re killing me. “

Don laughed, pushing the other toon away from him. Then he snorted, which made him freeze. It was Yakko’s turn to laugh, as brownish toon went all red. Playfully punching his arm, Don looks away in embarrassment.

“ You snort like a pig. “

“ And you sound like one! “

The Looney sticks his tongue out at Yakko. The Warner calms down as he rests his head on his hand.

“ Well? What happened with you and Bugs? “

The mood dampened as Don’s face goes from bright cheerfulness to dread. He sighs, not making eye contact with the toon in slacks.

“ He’s an asshole in reality. I fell for smart, slick persona he put up for TV. Daffy Duck was even nicer behind the scenes. So, I ended it as I was just done with his nonsense honestly. So there, I ‘ spilt your tea ‘ as you say it. “

When Don looks to the Warner, he started to feel uncomfortable. He was just staring at him before looking away. Yakko had a bit of a tint on his cheek as he nervously chuckled.

“ Sorry. I was just... astonished. You seem so nice yet that happened to you. “

“ Eh, it happens. Not every relationship ends in a happily ever after with a wedding and such. So you don’t need to worry about it. I ended that relationship with my career, so I had 50 years to heal from it. “

Don hums as he looks down. Bait was starting to wake up, making the older stand up.

“ Well, I should get going. Bait is going to wake up and get all cranky. “

The Looney looks at Yakko with a smile and then a wink. 

“ You should invite me over some time, Tune can care for Bait when I’m gone. “

And with that, Don goes to get the other two to take them home. Yakko smiles as he walks over to Wakko and Dot. The Looneys made it home, he sets Bait in the living room as he told Tune and Bluey to watch him.

**:WARNING: THIS IS WHERE THE MENTAL BREAKDOWN AND SELF HARM START. PLEASE SKIP IF YOU CANNOT READ THIS TYPES OF THINGS**

He walks into the bathroom. He stares into the mirror with a dead look. Raising his hands up to his fur on the sides, he grabs them roughly and starts letting the tears fall out of his eyes.

“ stop it you idiot, he’s just a friend. “

His arms start to shake as he pulls tighter at the fur. Letting the tears down his face, he watches from the mirror as the pain kicks in. Toons. They were different from humans. Don knew this, but his feelings were strange. Dr Scratchansniff said it before too. He acted human sometimes, and he didn’t know why. He pulls his hands away and looks down at his gloved hands. He could feel it, the urges. Looking over to a certain drawer in the bathroom, he eyed it for a long time.

‘ _Look at you, going in for temptation._ ‘

He taunted himself, as he walks over to it. 

“ Why do I do this to myself? I just want to be a friend! I JUST WANT TO BE A FRIEND! I hate my feelings! “ 

He grabs the knife once opening the drawer. Don goes to put it next to his arm before completely succumbing to break down. Dropping the knife, he sobs and curls into a ball. 

Perhaps, maybe... these feelings will go away. And he’ll finally just be a normal toon. 


	5. A Day with Wakko Warner and Toony “ Tune “ Looney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tune needs to leave Don a bit, being mentally tired from his bathroom trip many days prior. Tune bumps into Wakko and Dot, who taking their advice on finding Yakko a present. Wakko and Tune grow closer as friends with this adventure

_**November 15th 1993** _

Tune sat on the kitchen floor that morning, watching her sleeping brother in the living. It was rare to ever see him there, unless he had one of his “ bathroom trips “. She didn’t know what he did in there to make him this exhausted, but it could take him weeks before he was back to normal. This meant she was in charge for now, and idea she didn’t like but it was useless. Today, she was going to take everyone to the food court. Bluey and Bait were still sleeping, and she knew she would have to wake them up at some point. 

After finishing up her breakfast, she sets it in her bowl in the sink as she goes over to Bluey and Bait. They were cuddled up next to Don, which made Tune want to join them too. But today was going to be fun, even if their older brother couldn’t join. She nudges them a little, smiling lazily as they groaned. 

“ Come on guys, you gotta have breakfast and get dressed if we’re going out today. “

Bluey sat up immediately and stared at Tune as Bait rubbed his eyes.

“ Wait, what about Don? “

“ Don needs to rest. Besides, I’m just as capable in being the cool older sibling. “

The pale blue Looney gives her a ‘ really ‘ look as Tune grabbed Bait. Bluey goes and makes her breakfast as Toony feeds Bait, all them trying to make sure not to wake Don. Bluey finishes up and goes to get dress as Tune helps Bait to get dress. Sure, she was okay with doing this job didn’t mean she enjoyed it. But it was for the sake of Don, and if it wasn’t for him, she would be laying down sleeping.

They quietly open the door and shut, making sure not to make a peep before walking out from the apartment. It was it nice day so far, with the sun shining down on the three Looneys currently at the park. Bluey was pretending to be a Princess lawyer for a dragon who was accused of burning down a village... many years alone with your siblings does something to one’s mind. While Bait played in the grass as Tune tried not to nap in the name of Bait.

It was peaceful. Until the three unruly Warners showed up. Yakko excitedly looked around before realizing he couldn’t find Don. In which, Tune cleared her throat and started to speak.

“ He’s at home resting. He’s been tired from babysitting us, and don’t bother him either. He gets cranky if you bother him right now. “

Tune said it in a matter o’ fact tone.

“ Alright, then I’ll go destroy some stuff. See ya. “

And there went the eldest Warner. He noticed that Dot had started to talk to Bluey, who then gave her tips about something. A very usual sign of something not being good. She heard someone sit next to her to see it was only Wakko. Tune smiled lazily as she fist bumps him.

“ Sup, Waks! How’s it been. “

“ The usual. Just eating a lot of faboo foods. “

He rubs his tummy with a cute smile, his tongue sticking out slightly. Tune sighs and rolls her eyes, what a zany weirdo. Feeling a lot more energetic all of a sudden, she stands up and holds a hand out to Wakko.

“ Hey! How about you show me how to... I dunno... destroy stuff and be all wacky. “

“ What about your brother? “

Tune looks over to the girls and yells at Bluey to come over. She walks over putting a hand on her hip.

“ What? You just interrupted Dot and I’s gossip time. “

“ I need you to watch Bait. “

Bluey groan as Tune shot her a glare. Straightening her back in fear, she picks up the baby and forcefully smiles at Tune. The teal toon thanks her younger sister as she grabs the hat wearing toon’s hand and runs off. Dot rolls her eyes and looks at Bluey

“ Boy and Tomboy, go fig. “

Tune and Wakko wander around, Wakko explaining how they do it and the reason. It raised a few brows from the teal toon but she didn’t question it.

“ Could we stop at a food court? I’m hungry. “

“ Yeah, I’m a little hungry myself. “

Tune could feel her energy depleting but it was quite normal. She wasn’t meant to be energetic, she was your classic stereotypical ‘ lazy but loving ‘ toon. As she watches her friend gorge on food, she looks at the watch that magically appeared on her wrists. It was nearing lunch, which means that they still had quite a bit of the day to hang out. Don wouldn’t be up until later this evening knowing him in this state. She looks up and sees that Wakko is handing her a sandwich with his tongue sticking out again.

“ I thought you would be hungry. “

He held a smile as Tune smiled back as she grabs it.

“ Thank you! “

The two chatted a bit, laughing as they played around a bit. They had smiles on their face but then the day came to an end. Tune and Bluey thanked the two Warners for hanging out with them. Bait was later fed by an awake but tired Don.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to switch it up and make it so we see the younger Siblings a bit more. 
> 
> Also to practice on writing Wakko and Dot.
> 
> I also know this is a short ass chapter, but I couldn’t really think of anything for this piece. Which is sad, but I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
